The Doctor and The Detective
by baligirl12
Summary: The TARDIS is pulled into an alternate dimension, taking River Clara and the Doctor with it. They find themselves at 221B Bakerstreet, and need Sherlock and his friends help to get out of there. But who pulled them into the universe? And why? A bit of Yowzah and a bit of Sherlolly. First fanfic be gental, but I love reviews. T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Thanks to elvendork27 for being my beta. She's always there to correct my grammar. I don't know where I'd be without her. Don't be a stranger, I'm open to reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

"River!" The Doctor exclaimed, water dripping from his now-in-need-of-a-trim hair. " River I'm sorry!"

"I thought our date was going a little too well!" River snapped back marching into the console room.

"How was I meant to know that the ice planet had melted?" The Doctor defended. Tearing off his soaking wet shirt and throwing it over the bannister to dry.

"It's been melted for 300 years! You got it 300 years wrong! Every single..." Then his hearing went to pot as he admired how great River looked wet. The water tamed her unruly curls and brought them to hang just above her perfect brea...

"Doctor?" River questioned awakening him from his daydream.

"Um... I... Errr" He fumbled trying to find the right way to say " I was distracted by your boobs"

"Jesus Chirst Doctor!" River yelled slapping him right across his over-sized chin and knocking him into the console, causing him to land on a rather suspicious looking big red button that he hadn't noticed before.

He tried to ignore the sting in his cheeks and opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything the TARDIS made a rather unhealthy squeak.

"Not again!" And then they were falling. Through the time vortex, through everything that ever is, was or will be. They clung to each other as they hit the cold floor and desperately tried to regain there balance but it was no use. They rolled across the TARDIS floor banging against just about everything in the room.

And then it stopped. The TARDIS crashed with a big thud and that was the only noise for about 10 minutes. An eery silence rang in there ears until The Doctor jumped up and ran to the console.

"Oh sexy are you ok? It's ok, you'll be ok" the Doctor reassuringly whispered. River couldn't help but chuckle at the way the Doctor babied the TARDIS.

"Thanks for helping me up" River moaned sarcastically, rubbing the back if her head to relieve the pain.

She hopped up and checked the scanner.

"What's it saying?" The Doctor called.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nope"

"There must be something"

"Check for yourself"

The Doctor ran over. She was right.

"Nothing" he sighed in despair taking a few steps back to flop on the chair. "Can't you just work with me for once? Once! It's all I ask!" He complained banging his head against his fist.

"It might help if you didn't leave the breaks on when landing her" River stated. The Doctor would've retaliated with something clever if her hadn't known that she was right. "I'd watch your mouth if i were you Professor Song" was the best he could come up with.

"If you call me Professor again I might have to teach you a lesson." She teased, winking at him which made him shiver.

He pulled out his sonic to distract himself from his embarrassment and tried to get a reading. After several attempts the whirring sound got on Rivers nerves and she strutted towards the door, swaying her hips to please her husband. The doors flung open and she was faced with yet another dark door.

"Doctor" River called nervously.

"Yes dear?" Usually she would've enjoyed the endearing term, but now really wasn't the time. She slowly turned around to reveal her shell-shocked expression to the Doctor.

"Doctor, we're at 221B Baker Street"

**Authors Note: Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed it. All reviews are welcome. The next chapter Clara will come in as well as some Sherlock characters, how many I haven't yet decided. Lots of Yowzah and Sherlolly fluff to come. Yasmin x**


	2. The Blue Box on Bakerstreet

**Author's note: Here's the second chapter! Sorry I didn't upload earlier I was just being my forgetful self again. But luckily my good friend and beta Elvendork27 reminded me. She's written a Harry Potter fanfic and it's really good so go read it! But remember to comment and share this one first! Hope you enjoy **** xx Yasmin**

Chapter 2:

"What was that... Hello River" Clara blushed realising that she was stood in front of her best friend's wife in just her pyjama's and fluffy slippers.

"Hello sweetie" River winked, receiving the same response that she got from the Doctor from Clara.

"River! That's our thing!" The Doctor pouted.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm all yours to do with what you so desire"

"Is that so?"

"Always and completely"

"Eh hem!" Clara interrupted dramatically.

"Right Bakerstreet!" The Doctor quickly changed the subject, grabbing River's hand and rushing out of the door.

"Did you just say Bakerstreet?" Clara called after them, running out of curiosity and sense of adventure.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my flat?" Said a short blonde man in a reindeer jumper. With a gun. Which was pointed at him.

"Dr Watson! Oh this is brilliant!" He said poking him in the chest and giggling like a school girl who's talking to there crush. His eyes searched John up and down and then wondered to the dark haired man in navy shirt. "Oh and you must be Mr Sherlock Holmes! Hello! I'm the Doctor, this is River and Clara" he sang shaking Sherlock's hand and looking too and from his companions and Sherlock to prove to himself that this was real.

"He said what are you doing in my flat?" Sherlock demanded, backing up his flat mate. And he says they're not a couple.

"Well it was a bit of a mistake really. Didn't mean to come. But I'm really glad I did!"

"You can't just drag a blue telephone box into a room and say it was an accident!" John exclaimed, more concerned about if the box would leave a stain on the carpet more then anything else.

"Professor River Song, and you are?" River asked sashaying over to the slightly grey haired man in a coat with whisky in his hand and held out her hand in a flirtatious manor.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade. Call me Greg" he replied excepting her hand shake and eyeing her up and down and finding that he liked what he saw.

"Stop it!" The Doctor and The Detective said in unison. Both slightly creeped out by the way they spoke at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked in annoyance, he was in the middle of a christmas party and was already uncomfortable with his company and didn't need more people trying to talk to him. His social skills could only stretch so far.

"Yes! Well the funny thing is River and I were in the TARDIS and she slapped me and I landed on a big not so friendly button and then it was all a bit of a blur and BOOM! We're here! And it's brilliant!" He beamed, still taking in the fact that he just gate crashed Sherlock Holmes' christmas party. He then spotted a small girl with mousey brown hair, bright red lipstick and a black sparkly dress.

"Oh and you must be Molly Hooper! Sherlock's wi..." River kicked him hard in the shin before he could make out the last syllable!

"Ow!"

"Spoilers sweetie!" River said, reminding him of his own rules.

"I'm Molly hi!" Molly replied in her usual chirpy way shaking both River and The Doctor's hand.

"Get out of my flat" Sherlock stated firmly.

"But..."

"I said get out" he snapped raising is voice.

"Sherlock!" Molly butted in trying to relieve the tension. "Look at the poor things they're drenched! I'll go get you some a nice cuppa and some clothes. I'm sure Sherlock has a shirt for you" she said indicating at the Doctor's bare chest that he forgot was on show and naturally turned several shades of pink.

"But Mol..." Sherlock tried to protest but Molly shot him a glance that clearly stated that she'd put her foot down. Sherlock liked the demanding side of Molly. Molly led River and Clara out of the room and The Doctor followed Sherlock.

"Are you sure that Sherlock and The Doctor are safe in the same room?" Clara whispered with genuine concern as they followed Molly into another room.

"Well we'll soon find out!"


End file.
